How to Save a Life
by happycardigans
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez moves back to Lima, expecting to coast through her family problems and return to New York with no strings attached. But when she picks up a job at a local bar, she's in for a big surprise. I still suck at summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Helloooo wonderful readers! :)

This is kind of a new idea I had after watching too much HIMYM and Cheers and deciding that bars are cool. Also, it's a bit of a break from _In My Veins, _of which I'm having a bit of writers block. So read, enjoy, review and whatnot. Party on! :)

The song in the beginning is _Begin Again_ by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the song(s) used in this chapter.

XxXxXxX

"_Take a deep breath in the mirror,_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

_but I do."_

Her voice was haunting, sending chills down Brittany's spine from the first note - but in a good way, of course. The girl nearly dropped the tray of half-empty beers in shock.

Will had said she was good, but... Wow.

_"Turn the lock and put my headphones on,_

_he always said he didn't get this song_

_but I do, I do."_

The girl with the prettiest voice that Brittany had ever heard had her eyes closed, swaying a bit with the music while her nerves simmered in her gut. The blonde bartender watched in near awe, absorbing dark curly hair and caramel skin; the way her small figure leaned forward just slightly and a hand tapped the beat on her denim-clad thigh.

_"Walked in expecting you'd be late_

_but you got here early and you stand and wave -_

_I walk to you."_

"Britt, you're drooling," a teasing voice yanked her from her stupor.

"Oh! Yeah, I mean... uh... Work!" Brittany jumbled for an explanation away from her infatuation, eliciting a giggle from one Quinn Fabray, her best friend and coworker.

"She's fantastic. And really cute," Quinn quipped with a sly wink before disappearing back into the crowd, a tray of drinks in hand.

"You're telling me," Brittany breathed before refocusing on the drinks she should have been making.

XxXxXxX

_- The previous evening - _

At closing, Will Schuester - owner and operator of Schuester's, Lima's favorite bar - called his staff to their usual meeting booth in the middle of the bar. He seemed nervous, maybe even a little jittery, and all six of his girls caught on immediately.

His girlfriend, the floor manager and one Holly Holliday, knew why.

"Ladies, you know I love our little family, right?" he looked from face to face, and Holly wrapped a supportive arm around his waist (although she didn't think he should be this nervous). The girls nodded in response, worry striking the visage of the uninformed.

"Tomorrow, we have a very special guest coming to sing," he glanced around once more, confusion taking the place of worry, "my goddaughter."

"You have a goddaughter?" Tina asked; Will had never mentioned this before.

"Uhmm, yes. She just moved back from New York."

"... Okay, and this has to do with us...?" Quinn voiced all of their thoughts. Well, except Brittany's - she was still stuck on the whole goddaughter thing (_that was still a thing?)._

"She's having some... uh.. difficulties with her family and will be in Lima for a while. So she'll probably be working here while she's here," Will said cautiously, adding, "I just don't want you all to think I'm messing with our dynamic."

The girls all exchanged looks silently, their faces unreadable but to each other. Then they all broke up in huge grins.

"Well, what's she like?" Rachel asked, still grinning. Will sent up a silent thanks to the heavens, realizing Holly was right about having nothing to worry about.

"She's fire and ince," Holly chucked, earning a few confused looks from the girls.

"She's a bit abrasive at first. Girl has been through Hell. But if you get on her good side, she's the sweetest. But don't tell her I told you that; she wants everyone to think she's a bad ass," Holly winked, recieving a few giggles here and there, "Oh, and she is capital G - gorgeous. And a phenomenal singer! I bet she'd give you a run for your money, Rach." Holly offered another wink and recieved a snort from the girl in question.

"Whatever. I bet I could take her."

And with that, it was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love you guys. So much.

Really, the overwhelming amount of follows in the past, what, fourteen hours? Ahh so great! Thank you all and keep the reviews and everything else coming. I'll get back to _In My Veins _soon, but I already have about five chapters of this written. So on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor any of the music herein.

XxXxXxX

Stepping in Will's bar for the first time in, what, 10 years? _Wow, it's been ten years?_ Anyways, it was surreal. Partially because hardly anything had changed - the same booths, the same paint, the same piano on the stage - but she'd changed quite a bit. But mainly, she had hoped to never return to Lima.

Her parents had separated when she was nine, and she had moved to New York with her father. She visited almost every summer up until she was seventeen, but hadn't been back to the bar since the divorce.

Santana Lopez was many things, but nostalgiac was definitely not one of them.

So instead, she focused on finding her curly haired godfather - her father's very best friend from high school. He wasn't hard to find though, bursting through the stock doors within a minute of her arrival.

"Santana! Look at you!" He laughed, rushing over to pull the girl into a fierce hug.

She just laughed, returning the embrace. "It hasn't been that long, Will!"

"Two years is a long time when you're getting old," he chuckled with a wink. "Anyways, let's get you set up. The girls will be here in an hour."

_- Five hours later -_

There was actually a decent turn out, much to Santana's surprise. She only recognized a few people, so it wasn't just her parents' friends, either.

As for Will's employees, she'd only really met one - a very... spunky girl named Rachel who had challenged her to a sing off. Besides her, Santana had noticed on of the other girls, a taller blonde with sparkling blue eyes, watching her very intently throughout the night. The girl was gorgeous, so Santana didn't mind so much.

At the end of the evening, Will called some for mof a team meeting, dragging Santana from the stage to a huge booth in the center of the room.

"Alright girls, as you know, this is Santana Lopez," Will began, then took to introducing his crew.

Of course, Santana knew Holly, Will's extremely long-term-why-aren't-you-married-yet girlfriend. Mercedes was the bigger black girl with the warmest smile Santana had ever seen, but maybe a bit of an attitude. Rachel was the girl from earlier - brunette and just a bit shorter than Santana. Tina was a tiny asian girl who could do well to lighten up on the mascara. Quinn was very pretty; short cropped blonde hair, hazel eyes and a general sweetness about her. And then there was Brittany, the gorgeous girl with the staring problem from before. She had ocean blue eyes that drew Santana in immediately.

Will wrapped up the meeting with something about the sales for the night, but Santana was to wrapped in staring at Brittany to listen.

There was something about this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! So so sorry for the wait on this one. My life is getting pretty crazy with college apps and scholarships and the hateful force that is AP Calculus! But I have the next few chapters of this one in my notebook, so I'll be getting those chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Otherwise, thank you all so very much for the favorites and follows! It means a lot. Like, you don't understand the smiles you have brought about. I'll be updating In My Veins very soon as well, and I have the first two chapters of another possible stories drawn out… So we'll see how that goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or anything. **

**On with the show!**

"So how do you like it here so far?"

The sudden voice behind her gave Santana a start, causing her to drop her keys and spin around.

"Oh, hi," she breather, finding two familiar blondes smiling at her.

"Sorry," Quinn laughed, "we didn't mean to scare ya."

Santana glanced quickly around the dark, near empty parking lot. _Guess that's only sketchy in New York._

"No, you're fine. It's… ah… different than New York," she answered their question cautiously, still surveying their surroundings.

"Yeah," the shorter blonde laughed again, "I'd imagine so. Welcome to Lima!" She added with a cheesy grin, eliciting a giggle from her two companions.

"You sounded amazing," the other blonde said after a moment, catching Santana's attention; her voice was like sugar cookies. Warm, sweet sugar cookies.

"You really did! I think you even impressed Rachel," Quinn broke through Santana's admiration.

"Oh," Santana breathed out with a chuckle, "well thank you! Rachel seems… um… energetic."

"She's cool," Brittany said with a nod, "You just have to get used to her. You should hang out with us sometime!"

Brittany's smile bubbled with energy, pulling a laugh from Quinn.

"Totally. We'll have to introduce you to the gang!"

"That'd be cool. I could use some friends around here," the brunette affirmed with a small smile; Quinn and Brittany seemed genuine enough. Besides, her father had given her strict instructions to be social during her time in Lima, fearing she'd lock herself up at her Abuela's house for the whole time.

"Right," Quinn's gentle voice cut into her thought, "Well we'd better get home. See you around!"

"Bye Santana!"

"Bye, girls," she answered with a small wave that matched her smile. She turned around to open her car and laughed; _this is sure to be interesting._

XxXxXxXxX

Brittany sunk back into the leather passenger's seat of Quinn's crimson bug, her body exhausted from the night's work. Fridays were always tiring – Schue's was the most popular bar in Lima, always bringing in hundreds of people every Friday and Saturday night. Tonight had been no exception, with probably three quarters of Lima showing up at some point.

And that girl. _Santana._ _Wow, _Brittany thought, _she was something else._

"Yeah, no kidding. She's gorgeous," Quinn said.

Okay, maybe she'd said that out loud.

"And her voice," Brittany mused, her voice far off and a little dreamy.

Quinn giggled, "Someone likes the new girl!" She sang playfully, pulling out of the parking lot. Brittany reached over and gave her a gentle shove.

"No I-"

"Brittany."

"I don-"

"Brittany."

"Okay, fine," she sighed heavily. "But it's just a crush. There's no way it will go anywhere."

"You don't even know that."

"Even if she was – "

"Brittany Susan Pierce. Don't," Quinn cut her off, her voice forceful, "You are totally hot and sweet and wonderful. There's no way she wouldn't be all over you." Her voice was firm, but dripping with sincerity. Brittany just sighed, closing her eyes and accepting the Quinn wouldn't let her win.

"We'll see," she ceded softly.

Quinn smiled to herself. She, for one, had caught Santana leering during the meeting earlier.

XxXxXxXxX

It was two o' clock Saturday afternoon when Santana returned to Schuester's, ready for her first official shift. The bar wouldn't actually open until five, but Will had asked her to come in early for him to show her the ropes.

Being back in Lima was strange; everything had some vague familiarity, a few distant memories here and there. But there were no definite ties, not a single vivid recollection of anything in Lima besides her Abuela's gigantic home, where she was currently living anyways.

In a lot of ways, she missed New York, with its city lights and crowds to lose yourself in. She missed her friends, the band she sang with every Friday night. She missed her cat and her room with her posters and movies and sheets.

She missed feeling in control.

Of course, she had only been in Lima a week – hardly enough time to settle in. Maybe things would improve, become more comfortably. But she really doubted that.

As soon as she entered the bar, she caught sight of Will and one very pretty blonde girl, standing around an open binder and laughing. Santana let her eyes run over the girl's lithe frame, leaned casually against the counter with one hand running through her hair. She could see the blue of her eyes from across the room, even the dazzling white smile.

_Pull it together, Lopez._

After a moment, Will looked up, his hair plastered in place, to find Santana standing at the door. He almost laughed at how lost she looked. But instead, he offered up a warm smile and waved her over.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lopez! How ya doing?" he called across the bar as she approached.

"Ah, you know, same old, same old," she mused.

"How's your mom today?"

The good thing about Will, Santana realized, was that he could ask this without a trace of sympathy in his voice; Santana despised the constant sympathy she received from everyone for the whole situation.

"Oh, she's alright, I suppose. She was still asleep when I left."

As much as Brittany was trying not to intrude, Santana could see the curiosity in those beautiful blue eyes. She appreciated that Will had evidently kept the information to himself, though.

"Hi Brittany," the Latina greeted, hoping to break that aspect of the tension.

"Hi Santana," she greeted pleasantly, a bright smile sending chills down Santana's spine.

"Brittany will be doing your training, San. I have a few errands to run this afternoon. Is that alright?" Will asked, packing his satchel as he spoke. She simply nodded, swallowing her nerves.

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Alright, you girls be good!" He called over his shoulder, already halfway to the door.

Santana gulped; this was sure to be interesting.

XxXxXxXxX

An hour and a half later, Santana and Brittany were sitting at the bar in a comfortable silence. They had finished training much earlier than expected, seeing as (as Will had so conveniently forgotten), this was not Santana's first rodeo; the girl had worked in bars on and off for the past four years, between jobs singing and a couple failed shots at school. But this gave them time to chill before the bar opened, so neither of them were exactly complaining.

"So… New York, huh?"

"Santana smirked at Brittany's half-question, "Yes ma'am."

"Why back to Lima?"

"Family emergency, you could say."

"Oh," Brittany frowned; she'd hoped Santana would be a bit more forthcoming, despite what Holly had said.

Sensing her frustration, Santana offered, "My mom's sick. She's living with my abuela, so I came back to help take care of her." _Wait. Why did I just tell her that? Who gives a shit if she's frustrated?_

"Oh wow," the blonde's eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't – "

"No, it's fine. I just really didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that though.

Santana chuckled gently.

"So," Brittany dragged the 'o' out, "What's up with Will being your godfather?"

Santana laughed, glad for the change in subject, "He and my father were best friends since high school. I've known him my whole life."

Brittany nodded thoughtfully, scanning Santana in her peripherals, "That's cool! Did Will teach you to sing like that?"

Santana laughed again, drawing a smile to Brittany's lips; that laugh was like honey.

"Oh, no. He didn't have time. We moved to New York when I was nine."

"Well damn! You're really good!"

"Well, thanks," Santana felt her cheeks flush at the compliment.

_What the hell, Lopez?_

**A/N: So this ended up longer than expected, because I combined Chapter 3 and the first half of 4. I'll hopefully have at least the rest of 4 and maybe some more up within the next couple of days. Otherwise, please review and whatnot because it makes my heart happy and makes me want to write more! **

**I gotta say, the music on this week's Glee was phenomenal, no matter how much I have not enjoyed this season thus far. Which brings me to my next point. Any song suggestions? Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes will sing at the bar here and there, with possible visits from the likes of Puck and Sam and whoever else I want to throw in there. So if anybody has any ideas, lemme know! Also, would y'all want my Tumblr URL? I usually just post personal crap with some of my photography and random reblogs. Buuuut I'm more than willing to share. **

**Thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! I finally have the time to post this. Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! Your support is so very wonderful and the reviews do push me to keep writing. Good news is, I have up through Chapter 7 of this written out and since break is about to start I'll have more time to post! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its characters.**

Brittany couldn't keep her eyes off of the new girl all night; Santana had on these skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right ways, a fitted plaid shirt buttoned up halfway over a lacey cami, and her impossibly dark hair was cascading over her shoulders in loose curls.

She looked amazing.

Rachel was singing some old Broadway song. It was sort of jazzy and sounded nice, but Brittany wanted to hear Santana's dark, sultry voice.

What was it about this girl? Maybe it was how crazy beautiful she was. Or maybe it was how sweet she'd been to the blonde and how she'd opened up earlier that day, even after Holly had said she was cold and abrasive. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

Either way, she felt some natural attraction drawing her to the dark, mysterious girl that was carrying a tray full of drinks like she'd been doing it for years. She was like a magnet, a constant pull on Brittany's heart. And maybe her libido… Just a little bit.

After a few more impressive runs and an excessive crescendo to end her piece, Rachel was finished and Santana was on deck.

She set the stage, perched upon a stool at the front, and brandished her neatly folded set list from her back pocket, handing it carefully to the pianist directly to her left. The guitarist played a short intro and she began.

XxXxXxX

The night had gone well as far as Santana was concerned. She'd made a decent amount in tips and sang two encores for the feisty Saturday night crowd. That combined with an evening full of Brittany was definitely a good one.

Right. Brittany.

What was it about this girl? Santana groaned internally – she hated feelings. There was something addicting about the bubbling bundle of blonde hair and blue eyes. She was always laughing and smiling, always listened intently and gave you her full attention. When it was the two of them, it was like no one else existed. She made the brunette wish that no one else existed.

And to top it all off, she was always leering at Santana.

But no – Santana wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone in Lima, Ohio. She was to stay with her mother until she was better, and then take the first flight back to New York City to be with her friends and her future. She would not become attached to this place over a girl.

Speak of the devil, Santana walked out of the bar and into the cold night air to find Brittany leaned easily against her car. The darker girl swallowed hard and approached with a false confidence, when really her knees were weak and her mouth was dry. Why did Brittany get her so nervous?

"Hey B," she called as coolly as she could manage.

"Oooh, nicknames? I like it," Brittany teased with a wink, "What do you have planned tonight?"

"Uh," Santana stammered, embarrassed to admit her lack of socialization. "I mean, nothing really."

"Want to come to a part with the rest of us?"

"Party? Sure," Santana cracked a small, flirty grin, "I should probably go change though."

"No way!" her blonde companion objected rather loudly, "We're all going in our work clothes. Besides, you look super hot."

Santana blushed at the compliment, but smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Brittany broke into a huge grin and grasped Santana's hand, "I'm right! Now come on!"

**A/N: I know this was short! More to come, I promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again! A very happy holidays to you all, wonderful people. I apologize for the delay on this chapter but in the spirit of Christmas... I have a laptop now! So guess who can work on their fics more? ;)

Alright, so this chapter is going to be rather fluff-filled, buuuut I need a break from the darkness surrounding my other story and my manuscript. So here we are. Also, I'm changing the POV up a little bit, maybe just for the next couple of chapters, but we'll see.

Thank you all so very much for the reviews! It really means a lot and encourages me to pump these out. I don't own Glee, of course... So let the games begin!

_**Santana**_

After less than five minutes, Brittany's Land Rover slowed to a stop outside of a rather impressive home - two stories up, slate siding, a rather impressive front garden and bright blue LED lights lining every edge of the house, as well as strung through the trees. Whoever lived here had to have put one hell of a time into their decorations... Or hired the right guy.

Anyways, there were cars all over the street, signalling a busy night for whoever was the resident of such a house. I wondered briefly whether the other girl's from Schue's would be there, and Brittany soon answered my thoughts.

"This is Rachel's house. Her dads let her have parties here when they're not in town," she explained with a smile and unbuckled herself.

"Damn," I laughed, "Never would have expected them to have such good taste."

Brittany looked at me and smirked, "Real estate expert now, are we?"

"Mom was the top realtor in Lima for a loooong time, sweetheart," I winked as I unbuckled my own seatbelt and pushed open the door. "Now are we gonna party or what?"

I could hear Brittany laugh as my feet met the sidewalk; she was by my side before I'd even shut the door. Her lips still wore that sassy little smirk, but her eyes were full of innocence, sparkling in a way that I'd never seen before. She raised an eyebrow almost microscopically and I looked down to see her hand outstretched towards mine.

I smiled back, trying my hardest to keep it cool, as I intertwined our fingers, but I knew I'd been too obvious; nothing could stop the smile that soon took over my face. Even so, I tried to ignore the electricity that shot up my arm and sent a shiver down my spine as our fingers locked. She pulled me towards the door, suddenly bouncing with excitement and I laughed, not at all noticing how soft and warm her hands were or how they fit so snug in between mine.

Oh, who am I kidding?

_You've got it bad, Lopez._

I cursed the voice in my mind as she pushed open the door and the smell of booze and sweat filled my nose. The foyer was impressive, and filled with sweat-soaked, inebriated bodies, all thrashing to a low beat that resonated through the house and the high pitched electronic treble that accompanied it. I felt Brittany's hands tugging on my coat and I handed it to her; she tossed it in the coat closet with her own jacket and keys before locking the door with a padlock that Rachel had probably broken out for the occasion. She looked down at me and flashed me a smile before pulling me further into the house, through the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Hey!" "It's Brittany and the newbie!" "Santana! Brittany!"

The chorus of feminine voices shouted over the thrum of the music and I smiled, seeing Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn all leaned against a counter, red Solo cups in hand. Brittany's hand slid from mine as she rushed forward to hug her friends, smiling and talking. I missed the contact of her skin but I liked seeing her smile like that, so it wasn't so bad.

I followed her up to the group, giving them their time for hellos and whatnot, but was immediately engulfed in a tight hug by a very drunk Rachel Berry.

"Hiiii Santana! You sounded soooo good this weekend," the girl slurred into my ear. I laughed and helped her to stand up straight again.

"Thanks Rachel, you sounded pretty great yourself. Had a little to drink?" I quipped, meeting her glazy eyes with a smirk of my own; she just giggled and took another big gulp of the drink in her hand.

I looked behind the severely intoxicated diva, seeing Brittany grinning and laughing with a boy mixing drinks at the counter that she was sitting on. The guy looked like an overgrown teenager at his first upperclassman party, and I felt a weird knotting in my stomach. _Is this Brittany's boyfriend?_

When he finished with his drinks, she took them both and hopped off of the counter. She winked at him and I guess thanked him, before making a beeline to me.

"Here!" she held one cup towards me and I accepted it, immediately downing a few hearty gulps. She giggled and I raised an eyebrow, but she just shook her head and started after her own drink.

"Who was that?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Oh, the guy with the drinks?" I nodded. "Yeah that's Finn. He and Rachel used to date so we hung out a little," she shrugged and took another sip of her alcohol and I nodded, feeling the knot in my stomach disappear.

"Well hello, ladies," a sleazy voice crooned from behind us. Brittany and I both turned around to find some punk with a frickin' squirrel on his head, looking at us like we were his next meal.

"Puck," Brittany nearly growled and I had to stifle a laugh; how could you make her that put off by just walking up? She's always so damn happy!

"Brittany," he nodded politely, "Like to introduce me to your friend? Or does the Puckasaurus have to introduce himself?"

I giggled into my cup again, my head spinning a bit, as Brittany just glared.

"Santana, this is Puck. Puck, this is Santana," she deadpanned and he just got this irritated look in his eyes.

"Well, _Santana, _let me show you a good Lima time-a, eh?"

Okay so this time I actually snorted, because he was trying so hard to sound so seductive, and it really just came across like a joke. He looked all offended for a moment, but soon he had too much liquid in his face to look anything.

"Get out of here, loser," I heard someone growl from behind me and Quinn stepped forward, in between Brittany and I. "My girls here obviously don't need you to have a good time, Puckerman. Stop making an ass of yourself."

Puck looked all indignant for a moment before he stormed off the other direction, muttering something about "bitches" on the way. Brittany smiled and hugged Quinn, laughing a little bit.

"Thanks Quinn. He's an ass." Quinn hummed in agreement and winked at me before coming under assault by a blubbering Rachel. Mercedes was flirting with some guy I'd seen last night at the bar, and the Finn guy was trying to set up a game of beer pong to no avail. Brittany's arm slinked around my waist and she leaned in, her breath hot on my neck. "Wanna dance?"

I giggled, taking another gulp and finishing my drink before leaning back in to answer, "Only if you think you can handle it." I said in the most seductive voice that I could manage. The alcohol was getting starting to give me a little buzz and I was feeling very... Risky.

Brittany winked at me and set both of our cups on the counter. She grabbed me by the hips and directed me back to the foyer, into the throng of bodies, and spun me around. Her hands didn't leave my hips for a moment as we both started moving with the beat.

She moved well... No, better than "well". She was amazing! Her body was fluid as she twisted her hips and spun me around. I watched her become a part of the music and she pulled me close, her hands roaming my body more and more the longer that we danced. I was an okay dancer; I'd spent my fair share of time in bars and clubs and could hold my own with the NYC drunk-crowd. But Brittany... I mean _damn_. Her hands dragged from my hips, up my sides and she pulled me even tighter against her...

"Santana?" She said into my ear, her hands dropping back down to my hips as she stopped moving.

"Yeah?" I practically had to shout over the music.

"I need to talk to you."

My heart nearly stopped. _Shit. She's straight. You fucked up, Lopez. She's straight, she doesn't want you. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I nodded stiffly and swallowed hard. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door, grabbing our coats and keys from the closet as she went.

We stepped into the night air, still pulling on our jackets as we walked towards her car. Brittany opened my door, smiling at me sweetly before running around to her own. Once we were both comfortable and the heater was on, she turned to me and swallowed.

_Fuck Lopez, you ruined it._

"Santana..."

"Brittany, I'm sorry, I should've known you aren't, and I've just been drinking and it's just, I'm really sorry -"

"Santana."

"You aren't gay. I mean, I should know that. I'm just - "

"Santana."

"I just thought that maybe since -"

"Santana! Stop! Please?" Brittany nearly shouted as she grabbed my hands. "Santana, I am gay and I really like you, I just... It needs to be perfect and at a party after Puck and work and... it's not perfect yet." She sighed and I stared, wide eyed.

She... What?

"You... What?"

Finally, Brittany laughed. It wasn't a little giggle or any of that, either; she laughed a good, full bodied laugh where her eyes crinkled up and she couldn't stop for a full minute. When she did, I was still staring, dumbfounded. Either I was more drunk than I'd thought, or Brittany had just said...

"Santana. I like you."

"Brittany if you're fucking with me right now -"

But I didn't get to finish that thought, because her lips were on mine and it was incredibly intoxicating. Her lips were so very soft, and so very warm, and I kissed her back as soon as I realized what was happening. She took my bottom lip between hers and sucked very lightly, our lips fitting perfectly together.

We stayed like that for a moment, kissing each other gently, not pressing for more even though we both wanted to. And when we both needed to breath, we rested our foreheads together and both grinned like idiots.

"Feels pretty perfect to me," I whispered. She nodded and leaned forward, pecking my nose before initiating another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry.

I know I apologize a lot, but really.. I just hit a wall after that last chapter. I know what I want to happen, but I just couldn't write it for some reason. Then I got busy and distracted and yeah… I suck. But! Thanks to one Karaabearr32, I have a renewed vigor for pumping out a chapter or two for you! Again, I really am sorry. I'm working on it. Sometimes you have to give me a kick in the ass though.

For the purposes of this story, Artie is not in a wheelchair. And Sam is not the antichrist.

I do not own Glee, nor the wonderful musical nugget – "Stars and Boulevards" by Augustana.

**Santana**

"Good evening, miss!"

I looked up from the napkins I was folding and smiled at the newcomer. Tuesday nights were pretty slow, but this guy was a regular. Over the past few weeks, I'd gleaned that he was a retired Army Lt. Colonel, having specialized in Artillery during the Vietnam War. He'd gone to college in Texas and moved to Ohio to be closer to his grandchildren after his wife passed away four years ago. His name was Daniel, though I hadn't gotten his last name quite yet.

"What'll it be tonight, Colonel?" I asked, smiling at the man as he flipped through a newspaper at the bar.

"Mmm… I'll just have a bourbon, on the rocks. It's about time for this old sack to get some rest."

I chuckled as I poured his drink, setting it in front of him with another smile. "How's Wall Street today, sir?"

"Still pretty shitty!" He declared with a chuckle, "Gotta be missing New York now, eh?"

"Oh, maybe a little," I giggled, "I'm starting to like it here though."

"Oh yeah? Settlin' down on me, Miss Lopez! You got you a mister?" He asked and I froze. I hated this question and I hated this conversation. I knew – I'd always known that coming out is an ongoing process, something that happens over and over again. Even so, that didn't make it any easier, especially in a town like Lima.

"Well, sir, actually… I'm gay."

"Hmm. My squad leader was gay. Didn't tell nobody though. Got you a misses, then?"

Easy as that. I smiled. I shrugged, "I think maybe. Yeah, I do."

"Oh really?" He asked with a small smirk, the wrinkles in his face reminding me of a cartoon character from my childhood.

"Yeah, I'm not sure though. I'll let you know when I do."

He chuckled and nodded, sipping at his bourbon with a murmur of, "Women," and I couldn't help but laugh.

He finished his drink and left a tip on the counter, leaving me alone in the bar. I'd already wiped down the counter near a hundred times and every glass was damn near spotless; I shot a look to the dark, empty stage, the black baby grand gleaming under the halogen lights, an empty bench, and a lone mic, bent over the piano at just the angle that Rachel had needed but a few days ago. My eyes shifted from the classic set up, running over the stage and finding my vice of choice.

I set towards it after sending a quick glance around the room, confirming that I was alone. I doubted whether Will would truly care, and I checked more out of habit.

Suddenly I was back in New York, stepping on stage with Artie and Sam; I kneeled next to the long black case, running my fingers over the vinyl like I'd done so many times before. I popped open each clasp one by one, lifting the lid and envisioning the pictures I'd plastered on the inside of my own case; show flyers and polaroids of me and the boys, of the bars we'd played at and the friends that we'd made.

I slid my fingers around the neck and tossed the strap over my shoulder, strumming through a few chords as I stepped up on stage. A few tuning fixes later and I closed my eyes, finding low lights and a smoky room – the smell of rain hiding behind cracked windows and city lights that took me home.

_ Wait, dear_

_ White horse is walking down my street here_

_ Your words are creeping at my feet, I fear_

_ That sunrise will come too soon and you'll disappear_

_ To the haze of a city and yourself_

_ Oh no.._

_ Look out_

_ They're coming after us with big guns_

_ They're only going to tell you all the bad things I've done_

_ Even if the words they say aren't true_

_ They've won_

_ Now I'm left here dying in the sun_

_ Whoa.._

_ Seem like I'm only coming.._

_ Seem like I'm never coming.._

_ Seem like in my eyes I'm at.._

_ I bet all the stars and boulevards_

_ Aren't close enough to you._

The crowd was singing along, the song we always opened with known well among the city slickers that followed us religiously. I could see Sam behind the piano, Artie nodding with the beat behind his trap-set. I remembered the feel of the well-worn strings beneath my fingers and I sang the words into the well-loved mic, complete with duct tape wrapped around the base. I smiled as I closed my eyes again, falling into the beautiful familiarity that I missed so much.

XxXxX

My eyes fluttered open again, taking in the bright stage lights and the cheers, smiling faces beaming up at me from the floor. I thanked the crowd and hopped off the stage, setting the guitar back on its stand and winking at Rachel as she shot me a thumbs up. I turned as she hopped up on the stage, catching the eye of my favorite bartender.

She lit up light a light bulb, a huge smile crossing her pale cheeks and her eyes sparkling. God, she was gorgeous. I couldn't help but make a beeline for the bar; I wasn't really working tonight, besides performing off and on with Rachel, so I was free to have a drink or two. Besides, nothing could keep me away from –

"Well damn! Nice solo show, bee!"

I spun around, a smile automatically playing across my face.

"Artie!" I nearly leapt into his arms, throwing my own around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun around a few times, yelling incoherently until he set me down and I reciprocated the assault on Sam, who was standing just behind Artie.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" I practically yelled as soon as Sam had set me back down.

"We needed to see where the hell our girl had made off to!" Artie responded in kind and I could only smile. I missed these guys.

"We've missed you too much!" Sam exclaimed, answering my thought, "But seems like you're making it okay without us." He winked good naturedly, but I did feel bad. I hated leaving them, and performing that song without them had nearly felt wrong.

"I've missed you guys, too. Performing without you has been really strange."

"No kidding. We're all off kilter without the whole group," Artie agreed, a skeptical frown crossing his lips. I nodded, sharing his concern. We could've probably done fairly well, had I not gone and ruined it by moving back home.

But maybe Lima had been good for me, especially with Britt.

"Oh! Come with me!" I commanded suddenly, smiling at them brightly, "There's someone you've got to meet!"

I heard a joking "Oh dear" behind me, most likely from Sam.

"Sounds like Sanny's got herself a lady," Artie joked, and I just smirked – if only they knew.

"Britt!" I called as I approached the bar. She was putting a twenty in the cash register, and she danced back over towards us, tossing change in front of a man on her way.

"You were sooo good!" She gushed as soon as she reached the bar across from us. I could only smile, already lost in her bright eyes.

"Thank you! I wanted you to meet some people, B. This is Sam, and this is Artie," I gestured to each in turn, my eyes barely leaving hers. "Guys, this is Brittany."

"Nice to meet ya!" She exclaimed, smiling that dazzling smile of hers at the boys. I'm pretty sure my heart melted at the sight.

The boys grinned back at her, giving me a knowing look that I could only smirk at; they knew me all too well. I quickly explained to Brittany that this was my old act from NYC. Then Artie told her that they were performing a search-and-possibly-rescue, after my radio silence over the past couple of week. _Oops. _I hadn't meant to cut them off, I'd just been… Well, pretty damn distracted ever since that party with Brittany. I couldn't get the blonde off my brain.

XxXxX

"Well, San, I think we're gonna head back to the hotel and crash," Sam said. It was around 2 AM _– damn, where had the time gone?_ We'd just been sitting in a booth chatting. I told them about Brittany, the party and the lack of sexy-times since. Artie couldn't help but laugh – _"You've lost your balls, Lopez. Ask her out!" _I guess he was right. Brittany had thrown me off my game, much more than I'd like to admit. I'd been quite the player in New York.

I guess it's time to bring some of that old Lopez charm back. I snickered at the thought.

The boys dismissed themselves, promising to call sometime the next day. They left me alone in the booth, swirling my drink around in its glass. The bar was clearing out quickly; Quinn and Tina were bussing tables and Brittany had disappeared into the back some time ago. I smiled at Quinn and she winked at me.

She knew about Brittany and I, and was probably our biggest fan. The girl had been asking me all sorts of questions, which was kind of depressing because of the lack of progress made since the party. I mean, we'd kissed then and it'd been perfect. And we texted pretty much nonstop ever since. But that was really it as far as "romance".

However, that was about to change.

"Hey hot-stuff," a sweet voice said beside me, planting a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, you," I giggled, turning to face my new favorite sight. She looked exhausted but happy as ever, only making me smile more. Her energy astounded me.

"Sooooo… You have a good time tonight?" She asked and I nodded, grinning like an idiot. Was I that drunk? Christ.

"Mmm Britt?" I asked, still a little giggly.

Yeah, okay, maybe I'm kind of tipsy. She quirked an eyebrow and – _God that's kind of sexy._

"W-Would you wanna go on a date? With me?"

Her face lit up even further as she nearly shouted, "Of course I would! When?"

"Well I was thinking maybe lunch on Sunday? Would that be okay?"

Oh my God, I am such a loser.

"That sounds amazing, San," she leaned forward, closing in on my lips before she stopped – her eyes asking a silent question. _Should I not be doing this? _

I just smirked and closed the gap, allowing it to get just a touch steamy before pulling back and smiling. "I'll text you, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely," she replied breathlessly, her blue eyes latching on to me as I left the bar. I couldn't help but smirk. This girl may be able to reduce me to an awkward, adolescent mess, but two can play that game.


	7. Chapter 7

I promise this is not just a filler. It feels like it, but I needed to set some stuff up that you will see through this chapter.

I do not own Glee, because if I did, Sweet Lady Kisses would never stop and Sam wouldn't suck.

**_Brittany_**

Oh. My. God.

Santana had asked me on a date.

_What?_

Okay, so maybe this isn't that surprising of a thing, but I was giddy nonetheless. I mean, clearly she liked me. The party had made that pretty obvious. And I don't really know what I thought would happen. Maybe nothing. Or maybe I'd have to make the first move. But this was awesome! I sat, dumbfounded, in the booth where she'd left me maybe two minutes before. After that ridiculously hot kiss – _why is she so good at that? _

_Pull yourself together, Pierce._

"You okay there, Britt?" Quinn asked, sneaking up on me so that I jumped a little.

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm fantastic!" I laughed. And I was; I couldn't remember being this excited about something in a very long time.

Quinn gave me a strange look, a smirk growing on her lips, "Something I should be worried about?"

"No!" I laughed again. Quinn is so silly sometimes, "Why would you be worried?"

"Did Santana finally grow a pair and ask you out?"

I choked. _What? "_Grow a… what?"

"Oh, come on Britt," it was Quinn's turn to laugh, "The girl's been trying to work up the nerve for the past week to ask you on a date. It's about time too! I was about to ask you for her, myself."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared down at the vinyl seat of the booth, "Has she… Has she really?" Quinn nodded, that smirk returning two fold. "Why was she nervous?"

Quinn shrugged this time, "Not a clue. Girl's pretty hot too so it seemed odd. I think you make her nervous. I was talking to her friends last night, the boys from New York? Apparently this whole nervous thing is very much out of character for her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. Yeah, Santana was hot – no, Santana was absolutely gorgeous. But nervous? What? This wasn't making sense.

"I dunno, they made it sound like she's usually rather… Overconfident. Who can blame her. But with you, she's kind of a nervous wreck. She was actually kind of afraid that you'd say no."

"Why would I say no?" I wondered out loud, "Wait! You've talked to her about this?"

Quinn smirked and ran two fingers over her mouth, like a zipper.

"Awh come on, Q!" I pleaded, but she just shook her head, laughing quietly as she walked away.

"So not fair!" I protested, getting a weird look from Tina. I couldn't believe that Quinn knew something – _had known something – _and wouldn't tell me. I didn't even know that she and Santana talked that much, much less talked about me. I sighed, knowing there was no point in continuing to pester Quinn, and returned to my duties for the night.

I guess I would just have to wait and see.

**_Santana_**

Saturday morning was beautiful. It was still chilly, and kind of cloudy. But even so, the sun rose behind the clouds and lit up the back roads perfectly. There was still a coat of dew on everything, making the dirt soft beneath my tennis shoes as I ran.

I'd slept wonderfully that night, even if it had only been for a few hours. I couldn't get Brittany out of my head.

I hope she didn't think I was some awkward loser – what had come over me last night? It was like I couldn't form a coherent sentence with her so close to me. At least that kiss, well, maybe it had redeemed me a touch. I wondered for a moment if I had the same effect on her as she did me. I wondered if maybe she felt as weirdly nervous around me.

Probably not, but I could still speculate.

It was nearing ten o'clock – probably time for me to get back and grab a shower before calling Sam and Artie. They were leaving again tonight, so Sam could get back in time for school on Monday.

I cut across a field that belonged to our neighbor – he grew corn and wheat, among a few other crops. He was a nice enough guy and had looked after my mami and my abuela while I was in New York. He was the one who had called my father to inform him of my mother's worsening condition. I jogged up to our porch, stopping at the stairs to stretch for a moment before ascending and pushing through the screen door.

My abuela's house was what you would picture on a farm – big windows, a wrap-around porch and an old porch swing. I remembered being a child and sitting in my abuelo's lap, him reading stories to me as the sun set. He'd passed away when I was eleven years old, and the neighbor had taken over the farm. Only about a third of it was still in commission.

"Mami! Abuela! I'm home!" I called as I entered, kicking my shoes off at the door and carrying them upstairs. I took a quick shower, throwing on some jeans and a tank top before running back down stairs. I knocked lightly on my mother's door, pushing through when I heard her soft voice call me in.

"Hola, mami," I greeted, sitting on the edge of her bed and smiling. She was hooked up to her breathing machine – I think it's called a BiPAP? – and reading her bible, a cup of hot tea on the night stand.

"Hola, mija. Did you have a nice run?" She asked. Her voice was grainy, a bit distant through her machine. Her voice was more full than it'd been in a while, though, and I had to wonder if that was a good sign.

"Si! It's a beautiful day," I smiled and she did too.

"Maybe I'll have to get out later. I could use some fresh air." She sighed, suddenly sounding very tired, "Any plans for the day, mija?"

"Mmm, well Sam and Artie are in town," I said slowly. My mother didn't particularly care for my New York friends, and I wasn't sure why. Nonetheless, she just nodded, expressionless, and I continued, "So I may go to lunch or coffee with them. Besides that, I have the weekend off. Will says I work too hard."

She chuckled lightly, a dry and painful sound that I'd had to learn not to wince at.

"I'm not surprised – you are your father's daughter."

I smiled a bit sadly at the thought. Maybe I was, but she didn't need to be reminded of that all the time. She had enough to worry about.

We chatted for a few more minutes – I would try and get her out later, maybe just to sit on the porch like she'd do occasionally. Her doctor kept saying that she needed to get out more, as hard as it was. I sighed. Cancer sucks.

My abuela was in the kitchen, sipping her coffee and reading the paper. I kissed her atop the head as I passed and she smiled. "There are pancakes in the oven. I thought I'd keep them warm for you."

"Oh, gracias, abuela," I thanked her with a smile and grabbed an oven mit, pulling the plate out of the oven. Chocolate chip pancakes were my favorite, and I ate three just standing there.

"Thank you for breakfast, abuela."

"You're very welcome, 'Nita. Are you going out for the day?"

"Yes ma'am, but only this afternoon. I'll be home in the evening."

"Want to help me with dinner? I was thinking we could make that pasta you like so much."

"Oooh yes! The steak alfredo?" My mouth was practically watering at the thought. We made this fettuccini alfredo with fajita steak occasionally. It was just to die for. I'd modeled it after this dish I'd get at a restaurant here in Lima and had loved it ever since.

"Sounds wonderful," my abuela said, still smiling. She loved when I'd cook with her and always had. She was probably the reason I enjoyed cooking so much, myself. Even with my father, I would cook as much as I could. Take out gets old very quickly in New York, and making dinner always felt like a little taste of home in such a big city. I smiled at the thought. I did miss New York, but Lima was a nice break from the hustle and bustle of the city that never sleeps.

After polishing off a glass of chocolate milk, I went back upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. I stuck with my dark skinny jeans, and a white kind of flow-y blouse, throwing on a leather jacket. I left my hair a little bit curly and put on a light layer of makeup before calling Artie.

"Bee!" He answered cheerily.

"Hey Art, what are you boys up to?"

"Getting our crap packed back up before we check out. Wanna grab some lunch?" He asked and I assented, giving them directions to this burger joint that I knew they'd like. Within five minutes I was out the door, firing up my red Camaro. Lunch with the guys today, and a date with Brittany tomorrow. This was already a good weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey there!

Of course, I know, I'm horrible. I have no excuse besides my work schedule and some personal business that just won't go away. And I really am very sorry! I'm going to _try _so very hard to make more time to write, but I don't want to make any more promises. Anywho. I am so saddened by this news of Cory Monteith's passing – despite my own feelings for his character on Glee, Cory was such a wonderful man who touched the lives of many. This world is a darker place without him.

I digress: I do have a plan for at least the next couple of chapters, and I do warn that they will soon take a turn for the more emotionally unstable. I'm getting around to the meat of this plotline. But bear with me, all will be well! This chapter is going to be a bit more fluffy, before we dive into the depths.

Thank you all so very much for you continued support – it really does mean the world to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters, nor do I own the music that I use within this story.

Sunday morning was cool and rainy, my favorite sort of weather. After going on a short run, I came home to shower and get ready for my date with Brittany. I'd hardly been able to sleep the night before, my mind running all over the place in anticipation of the day ahead – _what should I wear? Should I order for her? Flowers, can't forget the flowers. _But now, it was nearly go time, and I had never been so nervous to pick up a girl.

I left my hair a little wavy, picking out a burgundy lace dress, slouched ankle boots and my favorite black bomber jacket to go over top.

Not too formal, not too casual.

_Not bad, Lopez._

At 11:30 I made my way downstairs, saying a quick goodbye to my mother and abuela before slipping out the front door and into my car. My family had, surprisingly, been very accepting of my sexuality. Even my mother and grandmother, both devout Catholics, had been nothing but loving and supportive when I'd come out just two short years ago. My abuela's response had been my very favorite, (besides my Aunt Anita's, "Well of course you are, sweetheart. Are you just now figuring this out?") when she'd smiled her calm, loving smile and told me, "God is love, Santanita. He does not choose who He loves or why He loves; His love just _is._"

So, with their supportive hold on my love life, both my mother and my abuela had been overjoyed that I had a date this morning. I guess I'd probably gabbed on too long about Brittany over the past few weeks, that Abuela had seen it coming. She had let out a hearty chuckle attached to an exclaimed "_Finally! Now don't mess it up!" _and winked at me.

I started my car and headed towards the address that Brittany had texted to me the night before. It wasn't too far from my abuela's home; where we lived out in the country aways, Brittany lived on the outskirts of the town of Lima. It took me a whopping 10 minutes to get from my driveway to hers.

Brittany also still lived with her parents, and attended the community college in town with the other girls from the bar. I wondered if maybe I shouldn't take a few classes while I was here – _not the time, Santana. You have a date to rock._

I rang her doorbell, pulling my dress down self-consciously. I could sort of see my own silhouette in the glass door that preceded an impressive piece of mahogany with a golden knocker and a peep-hole just about my forehead. I could hear a bit of movement behind the door, some muffled voices and the sounds of feet rushing down a staircase. The door swung open and the spitting image of Brittany, plus twenty years or so, grinned back at me.

"You must be Santana! I'm Susan, Brittany's mother." She opened the screen door and pulled me in for a tight hug, catching me a bit off guard.

"Um, hello Mrs. Pierce," I responded into the woman's shoulder, only entirely intimidated. But also a little intrigued.

"Nonsense! Susan!" I laughed and nodded as she released me.

"Oh my God mom, please don't scare her," Brittany laughed, reaching the landing of the stairs. She must have been the source of all that noise. I looked up at her and smiled; she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was pulled in a messy side ponytail, her body defined softly but brilliantly in a white sundress with a brown belt and boots. I had to remind myself not to stare, as her mom was but two feet in front of me.

"Oh, I won't, will I?" she winked at me and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Of course not – I'm not easily frightened."

"Well we'll be going, mom," Brittany responded, sticking her tongue out at her mother and linking her arm through mine. I smiled and waved goodbye, receiving a smirk from Susan as we started towards my car in the driveway.

"So where to?" Brittany asked and I couldn't help but smile.

XxXxX

"How did you know I love this place?" Brittany laughed as soon as the waitress disappeared. I shook my head and shrugged, giggling at her enthusiasm.

"Lucky guess?" I jested and she shook her head.

"No way in hell – you asked someone." But she dropped it at that, and I continued to ask about her classes.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to cover my basics right now," she sighed, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality as they pondered something somewhere that I couldn't see. "I want to go to school somewhere like Los Angeles or New York – somewhere with a good dance program."

"You dance?" I asked and received a furious nodding of the head in return.

"Yes! Absolutely – I love it. I've been dancing since I was, oh, six years old, I think."

"Wow," I breathed, shaking my head. "I had no idea. I mean, I knew you were good, but wow."

Brittany laughed musically, her eyes lighting up as she did so. "How would you? There's not much of an opportunity here in Lima, not outside of high school glee club."

"Oh, glee club, huh?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow; Brittany laughed once again, quieter this time.

"Yep! I was in it with all of the girls at the bar, actually. We all went to McKinley. That's how we met – er, well sort of. I met Quinn first through cheerleading, but then we both joined glee because she wanted to get her boyfriend back… But yeah."

I laughed; not too surprising. Quinn seemed like she could master the conniving bitch type. Not that I couldn't, and did whenever I had the opportunity. Seeming to read into my thoughts, Brittany spoke up.

"Holly and Will made it sound like you were much more… Vicious."

I shrugged – couldn't blame them for warning their girls. "I can be. I dunno, I suppose I usually am. And get on my bad side, you'll see it pretty clearly. I just like you, for now." I winked at her, drawing out another heavenly giggle from that beautiful girl.

"Well I'm glad that I've stayed in the light, so far. I think I like being on your good side," she winked right back at me.

Our food came; we ate through steady conversation. We talked about her school and what classes she was taking, stories about glee club, about working at the bar through college. I told her about New York and Artie, Sam, the band, all of the crazy places I'd worked and silly shenanigans I'd partaken in. When I mentioned my cat, she exploded in excitement, telling me about her seemingly sketchy and multitalented ball of fluff, Lord Tubbington, who I promised to soon meet. Before I knew it, the check had come and we were walking out the door hand in hand, her long, pale fingers not leaving my own until we arrived back at her home.

"This was really great, Santana," she said quietly as we approached her door. I beamed back at her, nodding furiously.

"Absolutely – I had an amazing time with you."

We stopped on her front porch, facing one another, both unable to wipe the smiles off our faces. I probably looked like an idiot, but Brittany looked absolutely adorable.

"Goodnight, Santana," she said, leaning forward ever so slightly. I smiled even wider.

"Night, Britts."

I closed what remained of the gap between us, leaning in to a more perfect kiss than I ever could have imagined. Her lips were soft, the kiss slow and deliberate, but so, so sweet. We pulled away too soon, and I winked at her before turning and walking back down the front stairs and towards my car. I heard her giggle behind me, just before the creak of the screen door broke the still of the night air.

I slid into the driver's seat of my car and smiled. Tonight couldn't have been more perfect. I heard my cell phone ringing as I backed out of the driveway, and stuffed my hand into my purse to find it. Once I located the little box, I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Santanita, come to the hospital quickly." _

And just like that, I felt my entire world come screeching to a halt.


End file.
